


A big day

by GudufuFruit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Just bros being cute, Other, a smol papyrus, skelebros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: Sans is a good brother.





	A big day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an amazing friend~](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=an+amazing+friend~), [Cell0113](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cell0113/gifts).



Sans groaned as an  _ alarm _ of all things woke him up. He gave the evil little alarm clock a yellow eyed glare before simply pressing the snooze button. An electric shock had him jolting away, and awake, from the horrible device. He huffed, a hand having moved to his chest to grip gently at the fabric.

 

When did he ever set an-oh right.

 

Sans lowered his hand and shook his head, scooting back over to shut the alarm entirely off. He needed to make his brother breakfast, make sure he got dressed, and take a little trip to Waterfall. 

 

As much as he hated doing it, this was one of those rare occasions where he'd put his laziness aside for the most special person in his life. He yawned into a hand as he slipped from bed. He blinked, reappearing downstairs on the couch. It felt so comfy, and their lighting system wasn't even on yet. He curled back up on his side, even going so far as to pull a pillow close to nuzzle into. 

 

His eyes shot wide when  _ another _ alarm went off. He rooted around in the couch until he found the annoying little device. He shut it off and sat back up. Fine! He would stop procrastinating on this and just go make food.

 

He rubbed at his eyes as he made his way to the kitchen. Strawberry pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, that sounded easy enough. He knew Paps loved when he cooked for the coolest guy in the underground. Sans yawned into a hand as he went to the fridge to take out what he'd need. 

 

He put a hand on the eggs, a soft snores starting up. He was jolted awake by yet another alarm. He opened the freezer and muted it before going back and grabbing the eggs and butter. He needed to wake up! He shook his head and gave himself a few knocks on the forehead. 

 

_ Wake up wake up wake up. _

 

Sans huffed and walked the items over to the counter. He tootled about in the kitchen gathering up the pans he would need, bowls, plates. He yawned into a hand as he started to mix together the pancake batter. They had some strawberries left over and he needed to cut them up. 

 

He jolted awake when yet another alarm went off. His eyes went wide as he stared down at the pancake mix mere inches from his face. He stood and moved to climb on the counter to snag the stupid alarm from its hiding place. He shut it off and hopped back down. He picked up a glass and got some water from the sink, downing it. 

 

_ I know myself too well. _

 

He went back to mixing the pancake batter, more determined to keep himself awake now. He scooped some out onto a buttered pan. He could feel himself drifting back to sleep but hit himself on the side of the skull again. 

 

_ Wake up. _

 

With a huff he returned to cooking, eyeing the pancake as he started cracking open eggs. He flipped the pancake over using the pan, returning to the eggs after. He mixed them up, the need for sleep finally slipping from his bones.

 

____

 

“Sans, what's that smell…?”

 

Papyrus was wide awake, though it seemed his brother had passed out on the table. The kitchen had been cleaned and there were three plates on the table. One for Sans, one for himself, and a third with the extras. 

 

He stared at it in awe before rushing over and giving his brother a hug. Sans woke up slightly, giving a side grin when he saw his little brother. Aw, and was he crying? Sans wiped his brother's tears away and put his hands on Papyrus's shoulders. 

 

He'd been so little just a few years ago, but he was growing like a weed now. He was a foot taller than Sans, which didn't keep Sans from picking the other up and teasing him, but it did make things a wee bit more difficult. 

 

“Good morning, bro. After we eat we can get ready for the fair.”

 

Papyrus gasped. His brother had told him they would go but it wasn't even open yet! Wait.

 

“B-But, it opens tomorrow.”

 

Sans smirked and pulled his brother into a noogie. Papyrus groaned in outrage, trying to push away from his brother. He was released and huffed, crossing his arms. 

 

“For the public, yeah. For you, today.”

 

Papyrus wasn't a fool. He knew his brother had to do  _ something _ . 

 

“... Are we breaking into it…?”

 

Sans's expression shifted to a frown. Where did that come from?

 

“No, I made a deal and got a season pass for us. They open a day early for certain,  _ special _ , people.”

 

Papyrus relaxed and nodded. His brother was lazy as could be so whatever deal he'd made it had to be painful for him. Even making all this food had to be hard. He could see the mountain of alarm clocks tossed in the corner of the room. How many did he set…?

 

He was reminded of the food when his non-existent stomach growled. He sat across from Sans and looked his food over. It smelled delicious. 

 

“Try it, I think you'll find it  _ berry _ tasty.”

 

Sans popped a strawberry into his mouth, keeping a chuckle down as his brother started steaming. It was so cute how mad he always got when the puns were had. 

 

Papyrus poured syrup on his pancakes and started downing them. Sans ate his own food, only managing to eat half of the plate. When he was done his attention went back to his brother. His eyes went wide at seeing how much Paps was eating. He'd even taken the extra plate of food. 

 

Well, he was going through a growth spurt so it made sense. Still, it was incredible to see his brother down two plates of food. 

 

“Are you going to eat that?”

 

Make it two and a half plates of food. He pushed the plate forward and Papyrus pulled it close. He added more syrup to the pancakes and easily finished off the plate. This massive appetite had started up right before the growth spurt began and Sans was somewhat concerned with how tall his brother would get. 

 

A taller bro meant less effective pranks of the brotherly kind. Still, he'd figure something out. 

 

“Thank you! It was really good.”

 

Sans grinned and started picking up the dishes. He brought them to the sink, shooing the other when he tried to help. 

 

“No, go get dressed. I got dish.”

 

Papyrus groaned at that and walked off to go prepare for the day. Sans finished up the dishes and smiled to himself. He loved spoiling Papyrus when he could and this was going to be a fantastic little outing. He just needed to make sure everything worked according to plan. He had a lot of cleaning ahead of him in the next few months but if it meant Paps would be happy he'd do anything.

 

Papyrus huffed and stormed out of the room. He was just trying to help and he was run off with a pun of all things! Sans chuckled as his brother left, going back to the few dishes they had left. He wasn’t the cleanest person in the world but there were certain things that he couldn’t let pile up, dishes being one of them. Now, a sock in the livingroom… That could stay.

 

_____

 

“Nyeeeeeeh-stop iiiiit!”

 

Sans ignored his brother's protest, continuing to wipe away the mess someone managed to get on his face. 

 

“Were you trying to brush your entire face?”

 

“No!”

 

Sans chuckled and released his brother. Papyrus rubbed at his face and huffed, swinging his favorite scarf over his shoulder. 

 

How Papyrus always managed to get toothpaste all over himself was always a mystery, but at least he knew his brother did it. He just had to catch the other before he'd run off to school or to play with friends. Hard to do when someone insisted upon leaving so early. 

 

Sans patted Papyrus on the back and plucked up a bookbag filled with a few necessities. He slipped it over his shoulder and went over to help his brother put his shoes on. 

 

He watched Papyrus struggle to tie the knot for a few minutes before kneeling down in front of him. Papyrus had effectively tied one shoe into a massive knot. Sans could tell his brother was upset with this by the way he refused to look down. He even heard a little sniffle.    
  
“Let’s try again. Watch me and you do the other one.”

 

Papyrus hesitantly looked down to see his brother patiently holding two strings in his hands. He reached down and took the other two, Sans giving him a reassuring grin.    
  
“Alright, so do what I do.”    
  
Sans made two little loops with the strings, curled them around one another, pulled one beneath, and tightened it. Papyrus slowly tried to do as his brother though it ended up being a tight knot instead. Sans undid it along with the other shoe, going through the motions again. He did this five times until Papyrus finally managed to tie his shoe. 

 

“See, it’s knot that hard.”   
  
Papyrus’s victorious grin turned to a grimace at the horrible pun. His brother was the absolute  _ worst _ . Still, he wrapped his big brother in a warm hug. Sans hugged back, releasing him after a bit to slip on some flipflops.    
  
“Why don’t you ever wear shoes?”   
  
Sans shrugged and took his brother’s hand, starting to lead the way out. They had a big day ahead of them.    
  
“I don’t like tying shoes.”    
  
“Oh… I don’t like tying shoes either.”   
  
Sans nodded and locked the door behind them. He pocketed the keys, grinning as he thought of something.    
  
“We can get you velcro shoes.”   
  
“Can I have boots instead? They’re really cool.”   
  
“Cowboy boots or…?”   
  
“Can I get a hat too?”   
  
Sans grinned and nodded. His brother was such a goof, he loved it.    
  
“Sure, but you might spur on some more puns.”   
  
Papyrus took a few seconds to get that one. He groaned and stomped a foot down.    
  
“Stop with the bad puns!”   
  
“Aw, I thought that one was good. It was a real popper.”   
  
Papyrus just stared at his brother. He did  _ not _ understand that one. At all.    
  
“... I know that was a pun and I don’t get it.”   
  
Sans shrugged and continued leading the way off to the fair. Oh well, he’d get it eventually. This cowboy kick was cute and Sans was always ready to do more than enough research on something to torment someone with some  _ quality _ puns.


End file.
